dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom of the Popera
'Phantom of the Popera '''is the eighteenth episode of [[Dude That's My Ghost!|''Dude, That's My Ghost!]]'' ''It aired March 2, 2013, along with True Party. Synopsis Spencer lies to Billy in order to attend a pop star's concert and hang out with Mallory. Plot At the beginning, Spencer rides, with Billy behind him playing a video game, on his bike to the Wi-Fri. Billy is trying to break Spencer's High Score, which Spencer tells him he could never beat. Annoyed by this, Billy flies to enter the Wi-Fri when he sees a poster about JTT's concert. Spencer reveals that Buck somehow got Jonah to play here tonight. When the boys enter they are met with music from JTT, singing a song on the screen. But not just ANY song. Billy soon recognizes it's a cover for HIS song "You love me, I love me more". The ghost is very unpleased by this because he thinks the choreography is just horrible and the music has changed. While Billy is crying over his song, Rajeev appears with two tickets for the JTT concert and wants Spencer to go with him. But he rejects it and tells his friend he's not into "wusscore". Spencer soon changes his mind when Mallory asked him to go with her and he agreed with a lovestruck smile. Billy's sudden yelling snapped him out of his daydreams, hearing that Billy will hate everyone who dares to go to the concert and wants to wreck the show. Since Rajeev and Spencer see the concert as a chance to get closer to their crushes, they lie to him about going to see a horror movie, knowing that Billy is afraid of those. Luckily for them, Billy says he won't join them. Meanwhile, Sam Hoover is seen preparing to go to the concert. Madame X calls him and tells him that he should wear Billy's undies, in case he would be there. Unwillingly, Sam agrees but is more focused on JTT. Later at the concert, Spencer and Rajeev attend to see their crushes. Rajeev tries to flirt with Lolo, which caused him a milkshake over his head while Spencer got into a nice conversation with Mallory. While that happens, Billy is seen in Spencer's room STILL trying to beat the High Score, with no success. He then calls his bro and tells him that he needs a break from all the gaming and asks if he could join them. Spencer and Rajeev lie to him again, telling Billy how scary the movie just got. This made Billy forget all about it and he returns back to the game. Spencer actually feels bad for scamming Billy and asks for Rajeev's comfort but he was buisy flirting with Lolo. Billy is playing video games again when the TV interrupts him and Cath Cathison reports about JTT's concert. Billy watches with disbelieve since Spencer told him that show was actually a bust. Worse, Cath reveals that Jonah is set to breaks attendance records INCLUDING BJC's. This makes Billy extremely angry and he screams in rage while throwing the TV out the window. Losing his temper, Billy swooshes to the Wi-Fri to ruin Jonah's concert. The concert has started and Jonah has arrived. Spencer is seen dancing with Mallory when Billy calls him and tells him about wrecking JTT's concert. But whatever Billy does to make Jonah look bad, it only gets JTT more attention. Angered by this, Billy tries harder and harder to wreck it. Spencer notices Billy is serious danger and tries to sneak away to stop him, earning him an upset Mallory. Just as Spencer was about to talk to Billy, Sam appears and catches Billy. Luckily, Spencer gets the help of Kleet, Buck and some other big guy who were all mad at Sam for ruining the concert and chase him. Soon, Billy gets free and thanks Spencer for the rescue. Feeling very guilty now, Spencer confesses that he has been here the whole time to hang out with Mallory and only lied because he didn't want to be on the Cobra-enemy list. Billy doesn't get mad at all and he understands that Spencer did this for a girl, since he wants them to be together. He assures Spencer that it's alright but says that he still is a full-time hater on JTT. Just then, Jonah reveals that he did this concert for Billy, his inspiration, and the crowd soon cheers for Billy, chanting his name and hanging posters of him. Billy is extremely touched by this and cries. Later outside, Spencer apologizes to Mallory for being absent. But she tells him how impressed she was by him saving the show and hugs him. After that, Rajeev appears with another milkshake on his head and the two boys fist bump in success, claiming that they did pretty good tonight. Just then, Billy appears with a new obsession for JTT. Character Appearances Major Characters *Spencer *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev Minor Characters *Lolo *Mallory *Adrian *Jonah Tyler Taylor *Sam Hoover *Madame X *Buck *Kleet Trivia * Jonah was the first one to make a BJC cover * It's revealed that Billy has an enemy list * Spencer feels horrible for just lying to Billy, showing just how much Billy means to him * The original version of "You love me I love me more" was shortly heard in Biopic Trap. The music was different with Billy playing his guitar while singing and the melody was also another. * Sam Hoover appears to be a huge JTT fan. * The title is a pun on "Phantom of the opera" Category:Episodes